1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to all terrain vehicles and more particularly, to an auxiliary winch for mounting on the drive axle of an all terrain vehicle for removing the all terrain vehicle from a stuck or bogged condition. In a preferred embodiment, the auxiliary winch includes a split shaft fitting for fixed or removable mounting on the drive axle of the all terrain vehicle, a split reel adapted to mount on the split shaft fitting, a pulley attached by means of a swivel to the frame of the vehicle above and in alignment with the split reel and a pair of wing head bolts for coupling the split reel to the split shaft fitting. Alternatively, the wing head bolts can be removed to allow the split shaft fitting to freely rotate with the drive axle and with respect to the stationary split reel when the all terrain vehicle is in normal operating mode. When the all terrain vehicle becomes bogged or stuck, the split reel is normally coupled to, and caused to rotate with, the split shaft fitting as the pair of wing-head bolts extend through spaced apertures in the split shaft fitting and thread into corresponding threaded apertures in the split reel. A winch line is extended through the pulley and attached to the split reel, with one end of the winch line anchored to the split reel and the opposite end extending from the split reel around the pulley for attachment to a tree, stump or other fixed object, in order to remove the all terrain vehicle from the bogged or stuck condition by operation of the drive axle and auxiliary winch. Alternatively, under circumstances where the all terrain vehicle is positioned such that a stump or other fixed object is located directly in alignment with the split reel component of the auxiliary winch, the winch line may be extended directly from the split reel to the fixed object without using the pulley, in order to free the all terrain vehicle. In a most preferred embodiment of the invention, the split shaft fitting includes a pair of matching split shaft halves which are bolted to the all terrain vehicle axle, while the split reel also includes a pair of split reel halves adapted to rotatably mount on the split shaft fitting by means of allen bolts.
In recent years, the development of four-wheel all terrain vehicles has revolutionized hunting and fishing, as well as many other outdoor activities Previously relatively inaccessible areas are now open to the hunter, fishermen and outdoorsmen who use these all terrain vehicles, which are capable of traversing both mountainous and boggy terrain, in both two and four-wheel drive mode. However, like its larger four-wheel drive vehicle counterpart, the all terrain vehicle is susceptible to bogging and sticking in exceptionally muddy, snow covered, icy, sandy and boggy areas and although the all terrain vehicle is relatively light in weight, it can become stuck or bogged to the extent that one or two hunters or operators cannot remove it. Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple winch device which is carried by the all terrain vehicle and may be quickly and easily implemented to remove the all terrain vehicle from a bogged or stuck condition.